Love Hurts Bad
by RobPattinsonLover13
Summary: Bella is new in the suburbs of LA finding 5 friends that she adores, when young loves sparks with one, what happens when Charley makes a mistake, causing the need to uproot his family and move cross country? AH AU CC OOC MFutureLanguageLemonsPLEASE READ
1. First Meeting

**(A/N) I know, I know, I'm rewriting this again, I just re-read my other version and thought it sucked, so I'm rewriting…again, I hope you guys like it and PLEASE review! Reviews make my day ppl, and don't just say "cool story" explain what u liked about it, anyways here's is Love hurts Bad.**

**"Education is when you read**

**the fine print. Experience is**

**what you get if you don't."**

**- Lydia M. Child**

**Love hurts Bad**

**Chapter 1**

I walked into the big school, in my black hoodie, hood up, and plain blue denim jeans.

I thought I was done with new schools?

That I would of stayed at my last high school, but no.

My dad _had_ to get laid off and _had _to get a job in fucking Los Angeles California?

But I disagree

It wasn't his fault that he got laid off at work, but it was his fault that he took the job Uncle Marty offered.

I know, I know he needed the job, whatever.

I _liked _it in Forks Washington; I liked the rain and thunder storms.

I _loved _dancing in the rain.

Just the feeling you get, the freedom, spinning around, allowing the water to soak through your cloths and the raw, undeniable happiness.

But, in California? It almost _never _rains!

I hated it.

But I had to, I had lived in Forks since I was about 13, When my parents remarried, they split up when I was 4 and my mom and I left, but mom being my mom, didn't have any where to go. So we were in and out of apartments, me, in and out of different schools, every few months.

But when I was visiting my dad in Forks, when I was 13, my parents spent a while talking and then started going out and we just…never left. A year later they married and a year after that we were gifted with a new addition to the family, Garret.

Now, I was 17, Garret barley 2 and I was starting at a new school.

_Again_

I went straight to the Gym were all new student were to go to get there class schedules. At least I got to start at the beginning of the year, not the middle.

I was the only kid at the '11th grade' table, quickly walking over to get my classes, but the elderly woman behind the table stopped me to introduce me to, Alice, my school guide.

Alice was tiny, and had short, spiky black hair that stuck out waywardly in all directions. She had pixy fetchers that fit her well, making her really pretty.

"Hey Alice, I'm Bella" I told her shacking her little hand.

"Hey!" she said excitedly, scrunching up her nose in a smile.

I laughed at the expression as the warning bell rang; telling us it was time for home room.

We walked off to our first class, Study Hall

Witch was great, because I probably wouldn't have enough time at home to do all my homework in the future.

As we walked, I told her about all of this, and she told me a bit about herself as well.

She has a twin brother, Edward and a big brother Emmett, who is a senior along with his girl friend Rosalie and her younger brother Jasper who is Alice's boy friend and a junior like Alice, Edward and I.

_Deep breath._

Her dad, Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital, and her mother Esme is a designer along with Rosalie's mom, Janet. Rosalie's dad, Dale, Is a cop along with my dad and Uncle Marty.

By now we were at Study Hall, it was a somewhat large library, with chairs and tables all around.

Alice lead me to a table that already had four people at it, I recognized them all from her discretions.

Emmett and Rosalie were on one of the long sides of the rectangle table with Jasper on the other and Edward on one of the shorter ends.

Alice plopped down next to Jasper, giving him a peck on the cheek. I sat down on the other vacant seat across from Edward.

Edward.

He had bronze colored hair that was in a crazy format like his sisters but sticking mostly up, a sharp jaw and a straight nose, but the thing I noticed most, were his eyes.

They were a piercing bright green, not the blue I expected, like Alice's.

He was H O T hot, as Bree, my friend in Forks, would say.

"Guys, this is Bella, Bella this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." She spoke as she motioned to them, each one replying with a wave. I waved back.

I looked around the group, trying to remember each and every face, but got locked on Edwards gaze.

When our eyes connected, butterflies gather in my stomach, and I was glad I was sitting or I would have fallen.

"-Bella!" I heard Alice scream, flossed by a "shh" from the librarian.

"What" I whispered to her, silently wondering how long I had been out of it.

Her eyes widened in realization, as she saw who I was starring at.

She gave me a smirk as she glanced at Edward who was buried in a book; he likes reading just like me…

Alice rolled her eyes as I starred with my lip between my teeth, a habit of mine, I snapped out of it before grabbing my own book and reading for the rest of class.

The rest of the morning went great Edward wasn't in anymore of my classes but that was fine, Alice was in most of mine so at least id know someone.

I had Geography, English and Spanish. Geography and English were fine but I wasn't so great in Spanish, I took French in Forks so I had no idea what was going on, luckily Alice was great in it so I asked her if she could tutor me.

We were walking to lunch then when we walked pass a group of girls that had seen before but had never talk to and for a good reason, they looked like sluts.

There were four of them, one who was obviously the 'leader'; she had long straight strawberry blond hair that looked great.

She was wearing a short jean skirt that went to upper thigh, _upper_ thigh, I mean common.

And a tight top that showed off all of her stomach that was white it was strapless so you could see her lacy red bra straps, the other girls were wearing similar outfits but their shirts were light pink and light purple and light yellow.

They smirked at me as if they thought they were better than me, whatever I don't care about them, there just stuck up bitches.

We walked into the cafeteria, and I followed Alice to a table that Rose sat at but the guys weren't there, I questioned Alice about it as we sat down and she said that they sometimes sit with their teammates from their basket ball team that they all played on.

I nodded as she pointed at the table that they were sitting at I looked over and the guys plus some faces I had seen earlier today in a class or the halls were sitting at a round table, Edward was spinning a basket ball on his finger, he was really good.

We girls talked about random things, just getting to know each other, I really liked Rose and Alice, I'm glad that it was a lot easier to make friends than I thought. We exchanged numbers before the end of lunch.

After lunch I had Biology and that was the one class I didn't have with Alice, but after getting there, I found that Edward was in it and he was the only one without a lab partner, so I sat down next to him and gave him a shy smile and he did the same.

The class continued on just taking notes the entire time. At the end of the class Mr. Banner told us that whoever we were sitting next to would be our partner for the rest of the year, Edward and I gave each other a look, kind of like sizing each other up and let me tell you, I approved.

After Bio I had Gym and as we walked out of the class room I soon found out Edward also had gym with me, so we walked to the gym together, then parted ways when he had to go to the locker room.

I came to find that we were doing Basket ball, great, how many people will I hurt today?

Luckily, the couch didn't make me dress down for today's class, for I didn't have any gym clothes.

So I sat on the bench and watched Edward play basket ball, it was a sight to say the less. He was one of the captains agents someone I also saw at his table at lunch so he was also on the B-ball team, they were only playing up to 20 points, cause the class was only 45 minutes long.

Edwards team ended up winning by 3 points, because Edward shot a half court shot at the end there were both tide up at 17 points and Edward made the winning shot, even though it was just a P.E game, it was still impressive.

After gym I walked back out to my new car, the sun was shining bright and hot so I took off my hoodie, exposing my layered white and yellow tank tops, I tide it around my waist and unlocked my Mustang convertible, it was kind of a 'sorry' gift from my parents, for moving after they told me we wouldn't.

My Mustang wasn't bran new, but it was pretty nice they said they got it used from someone in Crescent city for $10,000; we picked it up on the way here.

I through my backpack in the back seat, and started her up, it purred as I backed out of my spot and pressed the button to make the top go down, the color of the car was a dark purple, just looking at it, it looked black, but in the light it had a purple look to it.

I drove through the parking lot just as Edward was leaving the building, he looked in awe like everyone else, but he also had a slight smirk on his face.

I noticed the group of girls from before glaring at me from about 5 feet from Edward; I put on my sunglasses and let out a little laugh.

I drove out of the parking lot and just because I felt like it, revved the engine a little bit.

I pulled up to my house and put the top back up again, I climbed out of the car and grabbed my bag, I was walking up the steps just as my mom walked out holding garret.

"Hey honey, I know you just got back from school, but could you watch Garret for a couple hours? I have to go to the grocery store"

"Sure mom" I said taking Garret from her and, I gave his belly a little tickle and he giggled, mom thanked me and got in to her little Audi.

I took Garret inside and asked him if he wanted a snack, and he answered with a "pweas Bewy" as he scampered off to the T.V playing The Little Einstein's. I looked around the kitchen and found some Cheese-it's, I got a little plastic bowl and put a small hand full in it, I walked into the little living room and handed him the it, he told me a quick "Thanku". And I grabbed my geography assignment out to work on wail he watched T.V.

Mom got back a couple hours latter like planned and I went to my room, I plugged my phone into the charger on my night stand, and laid down on my bed, flipped on the T.V, it was Thursday so Royal Pains was on at eight, I loved that show, it was the season finally, so I was excited.

But it was only six so I put on some reality show and turned it down to just background noise, I picked up my phone leaving it on the charger still, I texted Alice, seeing if all six of us could get together tomorrow night, she said they normally have a movie night on Fridays, and invited me to come, I accepted and told her I'd see her tomorrow.

I want back down stairs about 7:40, mom had Mac-in-Cheese and hotdogs on the stove, she was feeding Garret his in at the table, I sighed.

I got a bowl and dished myself up, I poured some cherry Cool-Aid, I took my dinner back up to my room, I didn't want to miss my show.

You might think it's stupid but I really like it. I flipped it to the right channel and settled down to watch my show.

I couldn't believe it! There broke? Gosh their dad is mean. And will she get married and move? Ugh, now I have to wait till June to watch the next season. **(Ha-ha…ironic)**

I went to facebook on my phone after that and updated my statues.

**First day of school was great! Met some real cool ppl. The season finally of Royal Pains was a big cliffy, can't wait till June!**

I hit send and it updated it, my profile picture was a family picture, mom and dad sitting in chairs next to each other, Garret on moms lap, and me standing in between them, it was taken right before we moved so only about a week ago.

I looked up and noticed I had 5 friend requests, I wonder…

Sure enough, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose friend requested me, I accepted them all and press the round button to put my phone on sleep and then brought my dishes back down to the kitchen mom was going up with a sleeping Garret in her arms, so I said good night and went to my room.

I sat in my bed thinking.

I couldn't believe that I made 5 great friends today and I was thinking I would make none, I did like Edward, I wonder if he likes me too? Would that bitch crew try and be…well bitches? I went to sleep still wondering about these things.

**(A/N) sooo? What did you think! PLEASE review! You know what sucks? I didn't get ANY reviews on my birthday **** so make up for that by reviewing no, and please no flames.**

**LUV U ALL**

**Kamara**


	2. Feelings and Pain

**(A/N) OK… I know it took FOREVER, I had a BAD case of writers block, I just couldn't figure it out! I literally re-read my first chapter about 10 times, trying to figure out what to write, I finally got it, I REALLY hope this isn't going to fast… it's just how the story is suppose to go, I REALLY hope you guys like it, and BIG th****anks to Cullendaughter45, she is the FIRST Beta that came through**

_1 ½ month later_

__Not much happened in the last month.  
I grew closer to the group. Alice and Rose are like siblings to me, as well as Emmett and Jasper. But Edward…well we aren't like siblings, but not like a couple, since I spend most of my time with the girls, but I can kick all the guy's asses at Halo. Me and Edward…I really don't know how to explain our relationship.  
Best friends, I guess.  
A couple days after meeting, my truck broke down on the side of the road a couple blocks away from their house early on a Saturday. Edward was jogging and noticed so we walked back to his house and he took me to do the much needed shopping that mom forgot to do when she went out the other day. She mostly bought what we needed for dinner that night and snacks for Garret, so she gave me some money and told me to get more groceries.  
So he went shopping with me and we talked a lot. He came over afterwards as well and we talked a bit more. He stayed over almost all day, and I learned almost everything there was to learn about him and I told him everything about me in turn.  
He knew me better than I knew myself I think. I still liked him, I just couldn't shake the feeling, and every little thing he did just caused my heart to swell. But I was too much of a chicken shit to just ask him out already. I'm pretty sure Alice is on to me, I haven't really told any of them about it, but knowing Alice, she will ask me questions pretty much every other day. Such as a 'Who do you like at school?' or a 'Name all the guys you think are hot.' She says she's just having fun, but I think she knows I like him.  
It was a Saturday, and I was at Alice and Edward's house for a sleepover. Rose was grounded for sneaking out to see Emmett after curfew, so she couldn't come, so Alice and I were in her room, in our P.J's, painting our toenails and gossiping like the couple of teenage girls we were.  
"So, did you hear about Mike Newton's Halloween party?" she asked me as she painted her toes a light clover green.  
"Oh yeah, do you guys normally go?" I asked as I brushed on some dark blue polish on my toe nails carefully.  
"Yes, everyone goes, it's Mike. Newton" she emphasized his name. Mike Newton was on the baseball team, he was their starting pitcher, though Edward could probably strike him out with a single pitch.  
Edward was on the basketball team, but he never really wanted to try baseball to his full potential.  
We were hiking one day and we found this big clearing that looked to have a homemade baseball diamond. Its bases were just mounds of dirt, and I could tell it hadn't been used for a while. We came back the next day with a ball and bat, and Edward wanted to see if I was as good as I said. He knew my dad took me to every baseball game that the Mariners had while I was with him, including the last four years, when I had gotten into the sport and played with my dad often. Let's just say I got pretty good, good enough to strike out Forks Highs best hitter, if you think that's an accomplishment.  
I got a home run on my first shot, and to say Edward was surprised would be an understatement. After staring slack jawed at me for a minute, he then said he went easy, and I teased him for being beat by a girl. We've been going out to that old field every weekend since, and Edward has proven my teasing to be false when he struck me out. I tried to get him to show Coach Clap, but he refused, said he didn't want the attention, and though I know what he means, I know he's got a talent that he should show the world. He would always have the same come back for me, saying I should join the girl's softball team, so I dropped the subject not long after.  
I didn't like the attention either.  
"Bella?" I heard Alice call, bringing me out of my musings.  
"What?" I asked, looking around. Had I done something in my daydreams again?  
"You spaced." She said as she looked at me worriedly.  
"Oh, sorry" I said as I continued painting.  
We were quiet for a little bit before I spoke up again.  
"I'm going to get some water, want any?" I asked, getting up and walking the best I could with the little divider things in between my toes.  
I got to the kitchen, and tried to reach up to the top cupboard for a cup. I heard a familiar whistle, and I went back down on my feet.  
"Hey Edward." I grumbled as I gave up on trying to reach a cup and slumped back down, fixing my boy shorts and tank top.  
"Hey beautiful," he said as he walked over with a smirk and grabbed the cup without even going on his tippy toes. Meany.  
"Here" he said, handing it to me. I gave him a teasing glare as I went to walk around him, tripping on air like I always do, and falling. I grabbed for something as a reflex and ended up with Edward's T-shirt, resulting with me on my back on the kitchen floor and him on top of me. We were chest to chest, my hands gripping his upper arms from the fall, our faces mere inches apart.  
His warm breath wafted across my face, and I looked into his impossible green eyes, making eye contact. He broke it by looking down at my lips, then back at me, his eyes with a pleading look to them like he was asking for something. I licked my lips unconsciously, and I swear I heard a groan from him. I looked up at him again just as his lips made contact with mine.  
Fireworks went off.  
I know, it sounds cliché, but they did.  
Electricity boiled in my blood as he balanced himself on his elbows, keeping his weight off of me, but not breaking our kiss. My hands ran up his arms to twine in his luscious bronze mop of hair, and he skimmed his tongue on my upper lip, just barely, just a little question for entrance. I answered with a honest yes, opening my mouth to him, feeling his tongue slip into my mouth slowly, almost cautiously, and then let out a strangled moan which brought me back to reality.  
I was laying on the kitchen floor making out with the boy I call my best_ friend, _who I wasn't sure actually liked me or was just caught up in the heat of the moment.  
_Great.  
_I brought my hands to his chest and pushed gently, trying to break the kiss I so much wanted to go on.  
"Edward." I whispered as our lips parted, slightly, giving me enough time to speak.  
He pulled away instantly, realization hitting his face, followed by shock and embarrassment. Just what I feared.  
"Bella, I'm so sorry," he apologized, getting off of me and stepping away quickly, before stepping back and helping me up. "Sorry." he mumbled again as he got me up and stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.  
He looked around and then bent down quickly, handing me my cup. I filled it with water and he stood there staring at me.  
"So…" I said as I sipped my water as though it was my only source.  
"So…umm I'm going to go to bed…see you in the morning." he said, walking out of the room as fast as he could.  
I guess I knew how to make him run.  
I sighed and walked back upstairs, and when I got back to the room Alice was just putting her nail polish away, so I quickly finished mine and did the same. I faked a yawn, saying I was tired, and then I climbed onto her big bed, closed my eyes, and began readying myself for the dreams I knew were going to come.  
*8*  
The next morning, I woke up early, around 8am. Obviously, Alice was of course already up, so I went to her and said that I didn't feel well, was going to go home and that I'd see her later.  
I grabbed my overnight bag from her room and started back down stairs, and just before I passed Edwards room he came out, causing us to fall once again. This time it was me on top of him, straddling him in embarrassment.  
His hands were on my hips, and he had a small smile on his face, looking me in the eye. I almost though he was going to kiss me again, but then he…laughed.  
My smile faded as I looked down at his chest, my cheeks heating up. I stood up, as did he, apparently not noticing my discomfort, as he continued to laugh.  
"Why does that keep happening?" he asked through his laughing.  
"I'm a klutz, I know, see you tomorrow." I said quickly, walking away. I heard him say my name but I ignored it as the tears began to form behind my eyes.  
I got downstairs and to my car as fast as I could, not knowing if he followed or not.  
I got home and went straight to the kitchen, knowing Mom would be making Garret breakfast.  
"Hey sweetie." mom said hesitantly as I sat down next to Garrets highchair.  
"Hey," I mumbled, laying my head in my hands. As she put a bowl of Cornflakes in front of me, I felt a little bit better. She knew me.  
"Thanks." I said, munching on them as mom cleaned the already tidy kitchen.  
After I was done, I went up to my room and, well, went back to sleep.  
*8*  
I woke up around 12 and went back downstairs for lunch. Mom and Garret was nowhere to be found and dad was probably fishing with Uncle Marty again.  
I made myself a peanut butter sandwich and watched T.V, and checked my facebook around 3'oclock.  
Big mistake.  
**Edward Cullen:** What did I do? Why did she leave so quickly?  
He was so oblivious. I updated my status as well.  
**Bella Swan:** Annoyed by Boys, Don't Feel Well :(  
I put my phone away and went upstairs to do my last minute homework, and got that done sooner than I thought and went to bed around 10. I heard a 'chime', indicating something with facebook, but by then I was half asleep so I ignored it and drifted off to sleep.  
*8*  
I woke up on Monday and did the normal routine, pulling up to the school next to Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo, God how I wish I didn't.  
Edward was walking up to the front of the school with a big smile on his face, and I followed his gaze and froze.  
Edward was walking up to Tanya, the bitch crew's leader.  
He put an arm around her shoulders casually, and then kissed her cheek before taking her into the school.  
What. The. Fuck.  
I grabbed my phone, and checked my facebook for the first time since yesterday.  
**Edward Cullen **is in a relationship with **Tanya Denali  
**I hadn't moved, I just sat there with the phone in my hand. The bell rang but I couldn't move.  
"Bella!" I heard Alice call from my side. I looked over at her and quickly locked my phone, not wanting her to know the reason for my space out.  
"Oh, sorry." I said, following her into homeroom.  
I sat in my normal seat and pulled out my math home work I didn't get done last night. Edward came in late as well bringing the bitch with him. She was always in this class but she had never sat with us.  
They started whispering and laughing, and I looked up and said a "shhh" with what I knew was a pissed look on my face.  
Tanya glared at me and Edward barely looked up, quietly snickering and going back to reading.  
I let a few tears out while I did my homework, wiping them before anyone could notice.  
I moped though my first few classes, Alice just looking at me worriedly throughout the morning.  
Lunch was pretty much the same as study hall, only Edward and Tanya were sitting at the basketball table. Tanya noticed me watching and climbed on his lap. As we walked to biology, thank God Tanya wasn't in that class so I watched as they said their goodbyes. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to kiss her. I looked away awkwardly as I waited for him.  
He started walking towards me and I started a few feet ahead of him, but he caught up quickly, grabbing at my arm to stop me.  
"Hey," he said as we stopped in the crowded hallway.  
"Hey." I said sadly, trying to get out of his grasp, to no avail.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked, his voice sounding almost angry.  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? What kind of best friend doesn't tell their _best friend_ they're suddenly going out with someone?" I half yelled, getting mad as well, for different reasons. Tears started again, and Edward looked at me in what was angry shock.  
"You're not my babysitter, I can date who I want." he growled, finally letting go of my hand.  
"Yeah and your best friend has to find out by a fucking facebook post!" I yelled. I was sure my eyes were betraying me, showing the emotion I was trying to hide.  
"Bella I-" he started but I cut him off.  
"Save it, I guess I was wrong, you don't have a best friend." I sobbed, storming off to the office.  
There was no way I was going to be able to sit by him for an hour and watch him play without breaking down.  
I wiped my tears the best I could and told the office I felt nauseous, so they let me go.  
I got home and went straight to my room, burying my face in my pillow and letting out a strangled sob.  
How could he do this to me?  
I opened my phone and sent him a text, just a simple 'sorry…goodbye.'  
I then turned my phone off, and cried myself to sleep.  
Relationships hurt. 


	3. We Can Fix This

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of my mom entering the house with Garrett. I went back to sleep. I really didn't feel up to explaining why I was sleeping at 3:30 in the afternoon.

My mom woke me up the next day and I faked an illness, so she let me stay home. It is a short week so we don't have school Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. I did almost nothing that day, and fell asleep again around 7:30.

I awoke at around 11:30PM, not at all tired anymore. I had 6 missed calls, 5 texts and one voicemail. I checked those: 2 calls from Edward and a text, a call and a text from Alice and the rest of the texts were from Bree as well as 2 calls, and the last was a voicemail from Edward. I didn't check the voicemail yet. I read Edward's text first.

**Bella, I'm sorry, can we talk about this please? :'(**

I got that about 2 minutes after I sent him a text. Should I talk to him? I brushed it off and checked my other texts.

Alice: **Y did u leave early? And wats goin on w/ u and Edward?**

Alice: **u still goin to the party on Saturday?**

Bree: **Hey, wats happinin girly?**

Bree: **Girly u there?**

I then checked the voicemail.

_**You have one new voicemail from**__, _the automated voice said, followed bymy recorded voice saying Edward's name.

**"Bella…you gotta talk to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Tanya. Are you sure that's the only thing that's bothering you? Bella, please call me back when you get this. I don't care what time, I need to talk to you. So call me right now. I promise I'll answer-"**

The voicemail cut him off.

I didn't think, I just pressed the '1' button and hit 'send'. It didn't even ring once, before his smooth voice traveled across the line.

"Bella, I'm so glad you called! Can we please talk about this?"

"We are talking Edward," I said, confused. Why did he think I called him in the first place?

"No, I mean, in person, now?" he said. Was he asking me to sneak out?

"Now? You want me to sneak out?" I asked panicked.

"I need to talk to you, Bella" he said, the desperation in his voice irresistible.

Without thinking twice, I had agreed and before I knew it, he told me to meet him outside my house in 15 minutes.

I threw on some jeans and a T-shirt, grabbed a light jacket and walked out front when his shiny silver Volvo pulled up.

I sat down in the front seat, like I normally would; I reached for the radio like normal but froze. This wasn't a normal situation. I sat back down. I didn't look at him, knowing it would kill my resolve. He started driving and I could tell about ten minutes into the drive that he was headed to the baseball field, our field.

He arrived to the area that you enter to get there and we hiked about a mile until we got to the field. He kept walking, but I stayed at edge of the trees. He hadn't said one word to me since we spoke on the phone.

"Bella, I-," he cut off, apparently not knowing exactly what to say.

"Edward, I don't understand you right now. A week ago Tanya was a bitch, and we made fun of her, and now you…just be honest with me…" I trailed off, looking at him. His eyes were closed, facing the sky in frustration running his hand through his hair.

"You want honesty? Okay, here it is, Saturday night, when we kissed, of course, I wanted to kiss you, and when I felt you push me away, it crushed me inside, so I faked surprise and acted like it was just the heat of the moment. The next day I saw Tanya at the mall and she was all over me, so I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes...it was all a ploy. I just didn't want to think about you if you didn't think about me that way. It was all on an impulse. You know I'm disgusted by Tanya and the rest of them. They're just snot nose sluts, but I had to get rid of those feelings for you if you didn't feel them for me," he spoke, using his hands throughout most of it.

By this time I was standing a foot away from him, tears coming down my face. He really liked me?

"Edward…I wasn't pushing you away because I don't like you. I just wanted to talk about things, but when you acted like it was no big deal, it crushed _me_ inside," I said, starring into his now opened and amazed eyes., I laughed humorlessly at this.

"Bella…I'm sorry. I assumed…" he didn't finish, for I had cut him off with my lips on his. My hands went to his chest, squeezing his shirt in my hands. It took him awhile to register what was going on and he caressed my cheek with his left hand, bringing his right to my neck and twining it in my hair. His tongue grazed my upper lip, again asking for entrance. I let him in completely, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth. His hands traveled downwards to rest on my hips, pulling me closer to him. My arms wound around his neck doing the same. I could feel his prominent erection, poking me, but it just made me smile, Did I really have that kind of effect on him?

"What?" he said against my lips, smiling as well.

"Oh, nothing," I giggled as I played with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

"So…?" he said, still smiling.

"What?" I giggled again.

"Bella Swan would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked in the cheesiest British accent ever, all the while bowing and putting his hand out.

I laughed at his antics well curtsying and grasping his hand replying with an equally cheesy, "Why yes, sir!"

He took me home and stayed with me in my bed until just before six when he got up, saying that he would be waiting in his car down the block until my dad left at seven and that he would then pull up to the front to pick me up.

Edward set up a real date for us on Friday, saying he wanted to take me to dinner and have it be all romantic. I told him as long as I was with him everything would be perfect.

We went to the beach that day, though more around noon. Edward and I played around in the water waist deep, splashing and kissing innocently.

It was our first date now and I was in my bed room with Alice on the brink of a panic attack.

"Breath, Bella. It's just Edward!" Alice said as we were in my room waiting for him to come pick me up.

Alice had _demanded_ that I explain everything that morning, so I told her that we had kissed on Saturday, got into a fight then made up, and now we are trying a real relationship. She said she was happy for me and about the fact that she could go on _triple_ dates now.

So, on to the reason Alice is at my house, she had come here three hours ago claiming she _had_ to get me dressed. I let her in, knowing there was really no way out of it.

She chose to have me wear a semi formal bright blue dress with frills on the front, some grey leggings and the same blue (luckily) flats. I had to admit it was a really cute outfit; sometimes it was impossible to not love Alice.

I sat in front of my mirror vanity, biting my nails. Alice kept swatting my hand away. Hello, nervous girl here!

Eventually, the door bell rang and I shot out of my chair, heading for the door. Alice stopped me and made me sit down, saying she would text me when I should head downstairs.

I could hear the commotion downstairs, including my dad doing his 'dad' speech. It was hilarious when I had some friends over, including Riley and Garrett, who were on the cheer squad back in Forks. Garrett is gay and Riley is dating Bree. My dad nearly made them shit their pants before I could tell him their cases. I hope Edward doesn't do that...

My phone beeped and it was a text from Alice saying 'go get'em', so I went downstairs into the awkward silence between my dad and Edward in the little entryway.

I rolled my eyes at my dad and gave him a look to leave. It was Edward, my dad really likes him…as my friend at least, but, when it comes to his baby girl, no guy is ever good enough according to him.

My dad grunted and groggily left the room while I gave a shy smile to Edward as he smiled back.

"You look beautiful," Edward said as he grasped my hand, loosely. I blushed at the compliment.

"You look really handsome," I returned. He really did. He was wearing some dark denim jeans with a dark green button down. God, what that color did to his eyes…

"Bella? Are you ready?" he asked, looking at me funny. Damn, I was staring!

"Uh, yeah," I said as he led me to his car, shaking away the unwanted thoughts. Well, not necessarily unwanted…damn.

The soft sound of Clare De Lune kept my thoughts on track for the duration of the ride.

He hadn't told me where exactly we were going. Just dinner, but that could mean a burger joint or a fancy restaurant.

He did give in a little and told me that we were going to a restaurant. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I really didn't want to go to some burger joint for my first date with Edward.

He told me to close my eyes as we entered the city, and I did. Minutes later, he stopped in a parking spot but told me to keep my eyes closed. He came to my side of the car and helped me get out, guiding me with an arm around my waist.

"Open your eyes," he whispered from behind me now, and when I did, I gasped. He remembered? It was almost a month ago!

"You remembered..." I whispered quietly staring at the restaurant sign in front of me.

_La Bella Italian._

All six of us had been out one day and, when we passed that restaurant, I made a comment about remembering going there when I was younger with my Uncle and Aunt.

Aunt Jeanie had died from cancer a month after I turned 12. She was my dad's sister and we were really close.

"I know how much it means to you, so I wanted to bring you here," he whispered in my ear from behind me.

"Edward…" I mumbled as I turned to bury my face in his chest and wrap my arms around his waist.

We walked into the restaurant, hand in hand, and were greeted by the hostess, who, thankfully, was a man. I hated the feeling of jealousy. He looked like he was in his early 20s. He flashed a smile in our direction, and Edward said, "Table for two, please." He released my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist, possessively.

I looked up, and could see the raging jealously in his eyes. I smirked at him, letting him know that this was not even half of what I felt when I saw Tanya all over him the other week.

The man led us to a table in the corner and we sat down, saying, mostly to me, "Your waitress will be here soon," as he gave us our menus and turned to walk back to the front of the restaurant.

I peeked back at Edward, only to see him glaring at the hostess' back. I snickered to myself and he turned his glare to me, changing it to playful almost instantly.

"You think it's funny that I am acting like a possessive boyfriend?" he smirked at me, but I froze…boyfriend? "Damn…" I heard him whisper at my reaction, I looked into his eyes, silently asking what _he _was asking. "Bella…" he grabbed both my hands in his on the small table, "I didn't want to ask you this way, but here it goes. These past few days have been…well, amazing, for lack of a better word, and I know this is going a little fast, and you will probably want more time or something, but that's the great thing of being friends before you go out, and…ugh, I'm rambling. What I'm trying to say, is… Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" he said, most of it in one breath. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if waiting for me to turn him down and freak over him even asking.

"Edward…"I paused, trying to hide my smirk. I know I shouldn't, but I just _had_ to mess with him a little. "Well…uh…" I paused as he opened his eyes to look into mine. I was not hiding my amusement well enough for he grew a suspicious face and I gave in, letting my smile take over for me. "Of course! I would love to be your girlfriend, Edward," I said, and he lit up, instantly grabbing my head in both hands and bringing my lips to his.

The night went on. After the dinner, we fought over the bill. Edward won and ended up paying. He took me to _The Hang Out_, a club for teens 16 and up. It had a open bar, but you had to have a special stamp saying your 21.

We walked in and Edward ordered us some non-alcoholic fruity drinks. We sat at a table, sipping on our drinks and talking about random stuff.

And that was when it happened... the Bitch Crew walked up, glaring at me and ogling at Edward.

"Hey, Eddie! Why are you with…her?" Tanya sneered at him, putting a hand on his bicep. He shook it off in disgust, and I couldn't blame him.

"I am on a date with my _girlfriend_ and we don't need an interruption from you, _Tanya,_" he growled back at her, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders. I looked at him silently, begging him to let me handle this. He nodded unbeknownst to the whores and I stood up.

"Listen, Tanya, being a slut isn't cool. It just makes you an easy lay. It doesn't make the guys care about you at all. I don't know why you are the way you are, but I suggest," I took a step closer to her, "you back," _step,_ "away," _step,_ "from my," _step,_ "man." I was completely in her face now, though her four-inch heels gave her about five extra inches on me. I was being serious and she would waste her one hundred dollar manicure on me.

She glared at me, snapped her fingers and walked away with her bitches following. I heard a quiet groan from behind me as arms wrapped around my waist, and I turned to Edward, and smiled at his desperate face.

"You have no idea how sexy you are when you're possessive," he said, keeping me in his arms. I placed mine around his neck and we danced toward the dance floor, blending in with the other teens. The song that was playing was a little faster pace than we were going, but he didn't seem to care, and I sure as hell didn't either. I was with him, nothing else mattered.

The rest of our night was uninterrupted. We enjoyed ourselves and he had me home by eleven o'clock like my dad said. Well, we were home by 10:45, but my parents didn't know about the ten minute make out session in his car...

He chastely kissed me on the cheek at the door step in front of my parents. He told me that We could 'hang out' tomorrow at 'the mall' which meant making out at his hosue, it was funny how easy it was to go over the heads of your parents.

I ran up to my room as fast as my uncoordinated legs would let me, just in time to see him climbing into his car parked on the side of the road. He rolled his window down and waved to me as he pulled away with a smile on his face. I couldn't contain the happiness I felt in that moment.

I jumped on my bed face first and screamed into my pillow. After I got back to some form of normalcy, I texted Alice, telling her that the night went perfect and I would fill her in at her house the next day. I looked at my Super Woman costume in the closet that Alice had dropped off when she hellped me with the date saying dont look till i got back from the dats, It was cute, but not slutty or scary. Edward said he isn't going to tell me what he is dressing up as so i told him the same we were going to surprize eachother.

My thoughts about what he could be were endless.

I went to sleep that night, thinking naughty thoughts about my boyfriend and then dreaming about them in satisfaction.


	4. AN READ 1ST PLEASE!

**(A/N) Ok i know this isnt a update, and im sorry but i have to talk to the very FEW readers i have.**

**First of all this story has 4 reviews, and i am proud of that, though i do wish it was more, I am happy with what ia have.**

**Sadly this isnt much motavaton to write, i feel i dont like the bigining of this story much at all, i might rewrite it yet AGAIN, i know i am a beter writer than when i started on FF. Not by much but better, and i feel the biging of all my stories lacking a lot, luckily i ha ve few chapters in each stoy, but thats still a lot to rewrite, so i am basicall saying dont expect ay updates soon, you guys may comment on this review all you like, it might give me motaton to eithre rewerite fastor or to continue.**

**I do promise the rewrite will be on the same story line i had in mind when i first started, just better writting i hope, i have said it before and i will say it again, reviews, constructive critasism ect. (minus flames) are 100% welcome, i love all my readers and thank them for there sapport.**

**Love: RPL13**


	5. AN READ IMPROTNT IM SO SORRY

**Really bad news...I've sort of come to hate these stories...I see it as a chore and have to force myself to write, not fun. And with my busy school schedule, rehearsing for a performance, piano lesions and babysitting, I have little time to write. I know I've told myself I would never do this, but I'm putting this story on hold. I don't know how long, but you can still review and PM me to ask about updates and what not, I'm just not sure at the moment, I'm honestly thinking of deleting all my stories and starting fresh with a new story. I won't post any new stories or anything until I have a few chapters done of said story, I want to have time to write and really like writing what I come up with. I started this story over a year ago because I wanted fluff and wasn't really finding any, turns out fluff is only really good in one shots and isn't very fun to write about...IM SO FUCKING SORRY! but I have to be honest, I don't have many readers or reviewers, id' love to be one of those authors with 5000 reviews on their story but I have a long wait and I know I have to get some good work out there, again I'm sorry for doing this!**

**SORRYYYYYYYY **

**Love: RPL13**


End file.
